


Eden

by silvercolour



Series: Takarazuka prompts [8]
Category: Ocean's 11 - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: Gen, Mid-Canon, dream - Freeform, set during the Adam and Eve scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercolour/pseuds/silvercolour
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes?
Series: Takarazuka prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781578
Kudos: 2
Collections: Guess the author: Hanagumi round





	Eden

Tess isn’t sure she’s dreaming, not at first. It feels like a thought, and like hope, like a wish her heart has been making for years.

He brings her flowers. Her… Adam. She cannot call him Terry, not quite. He talks a lot less for one. For another… Well, perhaps she should simply accept that she is dreaming, and see where the dream takes her.

Looking down at her nightgown-turned-dress she sees flowers sprouting around her feet. Wherever she steps they grow up, small and green until they open vibrant petals to reveal whole rainbows of color. They remain where she has stepped, leaving a rainbow-path that follows her step.

Ahead she sees a tree, and the tree is nothing like the stage prop Terry has had made for her show. This tree is old, a giant, dignified tree, with fruits (apples, Tess sees) hanging high and low, on every branch in sight.

They dance around the tree, through that magical garden, and in her heart she feels like she is flying, and like she is  _ safe _ . She is no longer Tess, but Eve, the first woman, the first to be loved, and it feels wonderful beyond words.

When the Other appears she is not surprised, she knows this story, knows many versions of this tale, and has even lived some already. The other comes to trick her, and to trap her.

What surprises her is that he carries Danny’s face. 

The flowers that dog her every step turn into thistles and roses at this wrongness, though their thorns do not harm her.

When she looks back to her Adam he is gone, and now she dances only with the Other, the Snake- round and round in circles, more a chase than a dance at times. She wishes she could run away, yet somehow the garden, the tree, and the snake meet her path no matter where she turns-

And that is when she looks again at the snake, and Sees Him properly. She sees Terry.

She turns again, in disbelief this time, and there, waiting for her beside the tree is her Adam. Her Adam is Danny.

Tess does not know what it means, does not want to think about it. All she knows is that he feels  _ safe _ , so much safer than the Snake/Terry ever could. So she runs to Adam. And Adam turns away from her.

Twisting back to face the Snake she finds he is already there right behind her, and she falls down, and down, and down-

  
-

When she wakes up she finds herself lying on the floor, just as Terry walks into her locked room.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Guess the Author game, hanagumi shows-only round, max 500 words.
> 
> Check out my other fills in this series, there’s a lot of different shows there!


End file.
